Back when I was young
by HR always live on
Summary: An AU meeting between Harry and Ruth in the early 90s and how their relationship progresses. Inspired by Sigma Creations wonderful fics. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a completely AU Harry and Ruth meeting inspired by Sigma Creations wonderful stories. The plot will probably be very lose as I'm focusing more on the characters, but I hope its enjoyed.**

* * *

**14th April 1991**

Harry Pearce stood outside a café by the Thames, trying to blend in. Over his earpiece he kept getting instructions from his boss in his comfy office about monitoring the transaction going on inside. MI5 were following Peter Lewis, a man who was supplying foreign governments with illegal arms. Especially African governments. He was making ludicrous amounts of money by exploiting incredibly poor countries and it had turned to section D to stop him, or catch him in the act. He used this little café as a cover for his deals for two reasons. Firstly it was small enough not to have any decent CCTV installed, and secondly a lot of city workers came here in their lunch hour so he didn't look suspicious. MI5 had set up their own cameras but he was good, always using blind spots. So Harry had been tasked with following him once he left the café, and Simon, his fellow agent would follow the man he was talking to, for whom they still didn't have a name. Unfortunately Peter always seemed to take his time so Harry was trying to blend into the people walking by the Thames.

"Alpha two, man approaching the building. Could be the contact," the voice said over the earpiece. Simon replied promptly. "Okay home. Keeping an eye out." Harry turned to see if Simon was in shot when something caught his eye. Someone. Sitting by a small table outside the café was a pretty brunette, her face concentrating hard on her book, one hand on her coffee as the sunlight shone on her hair. Suddenly a boat on the river sounded its foghorn loudly, and she looked up from her book, which was clearly captivating her. The woman looked to the river, and just before she returned to the page, her eyes caught Harry's. He breathed quite sharply, because she wasn't merely pretty. She was beautiful. Very much so. She had delicate features, porcelain skin and crystal clear and intelligent blue eyes. Eyes which were studying him intently, a small smile around her lips. Harry seemed mesmerised by her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. So very beautiful. The type of woman that one rarely saw in day to day life. Her eyes ran over him, taking in his appearance as he did the same to her. As her eyes worked back up to his face, he could tell that she liked what she saw. Realising that he was aware of her scrutiny, she quickly returned to her book, a deep blush on her cheeks. Harry kept his eyes on her and she didn't turn the page and her eyes were focused on one spot, so he knew she was no longer concentrating. Smirking slightly, he allowed his eyes to sweep up her legs, not entirely hidden by the table cloth. She looked good in jeans, he thought before a screaming in his ear brought him back to his senses.

"Alpha one!"

Shit.

"Yes?" he said hurriedly, trying to hide both his distraction and the cause of it.

"Target left the café thirty seconds ago, heading east," the voice said, clearly irritated that Harry hadn't been on the ball. Whipping around Harry quickly caught sight of the man he was supposed to be following, and with a rather large twinge of regret he left the mystery woman to her book, her coffee and her thoughts.

* * *

Ruth opened the door, making the bell of the café tinkle somewhere in the depths of the shop. "Just a white coffee please," she said to the waitress behind the counter. Waiting while it was made she got her book out of her bag. The Odyssey. She flicked through it absently until she was handed her coffee and she paid for it, heading to the table for one outside. It was a bright sunny Spring morning, if a little chilly. She was in London to meet Kate, a friend from home, but her train didn't get into the city for a couple of hours so she had some time to kill. She was in her most comfy jeans and a jumper, which she didn't think especially flattering, but who was going to see her? She'd almost read an entire chapter when she felt a prickling on the back of her neck. She stopped reading but didn't look up, until a loud horn from one of the boats on the Thames made her glance up against her will. Then she saw him.

A man was watching her intently and she didn't look away. Mid to late thirties, she thought to herself. And he kept himself fit, judging from the look of him. Not handsome in the traditional sense, but there was something about him that was incredibly attractive all the same. He looked very intriguing and compelling and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. As her eyes went over his shirt (he really should have another button or two undone) and back to his face she realised how much she'd been staring. Blushing she returned to her book, catching a small smile on his face before turning away. But she couldn't concentrate on the words in front of her. Her heart was beating very fast that suddenly she seemed lost in her own bubble. Five minutes later she risked another glance, but the mystery man was gone. She sighed with disappointment and felt some of the tension leave her body, knowing she was no longer being watched. Taking a large sip of her coffee and looking at her watch, she decided to put the man to the back of her mind.

At least for the time being.

* * *

**More when its written, but this isn't my usual type of writing so it might take longer. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry got back to his house at midnight, having had an exhausting day. They'd managed to catch Peter Lewis, but not before he'd punched Harry in the ribs, causing him a little bit of pain every time he moved now. It had been a tough case and he'd been given an unofficial warning for ignoring orders by that café. He didn't mention that he'd been distracted by a beautiful brunette with amazing legs, because he hadn't thought it would help matters and he didn't want to share that information anyway. It was private. At the moment, the only thing he wanted to do was track down the CCTV and run her face through face recognition in the MI5 databases. But reason caught up with him, and he knew he couldn't. He was bone tired and hadn't slept in nearly twenty four hours. If he did anything now he'd only make a hash of it. So it was with a heavy heart that he went upstairs.

Before going to bed he needed a shower. Colluding with the worst of mankind made him feel dirty, and he needed to wash away the day, no matter how much he wanted to sleep. While in the shower he thought of her again. He dearly wished he knew her name so he could stop thinking about her as the woman outside the café. Revisiting her in his mind he realised she was younger than he had assumed. Maybe nineteen or twenty. God, a girl that young wouldn't want anything to do with him, would she? But then he remembered the way her eyes had painfully slowly run up and down before she'd blushed and turned away. Maybe her age didn't matter so much.

He was thirty seven, single, never been married, with a job that made it incredibly hard to meet anyone halfway normal. No one had stuck around long enough for a relationship to work. But every now and then it would be nice to have someone to come home to. This large and empty house. Stop being so maudlin Pearce, he said to himself. Generally he was happy with life, even if it was a little lonely at times. But those blue eyes… God, he just couldn't stop thinking of those blue eyes. He had to see her again. No matter if he used spying to do it.

* * *

**15th April 1991**

Ruth was lost in thought about the mystery man outside the cafe. She'd just got out of bed and he was the first thing she thought about. His hazel eyes that burned into hers, the way he looked at her. Distractedly she switched the kettle on and then hunted down the cereal. As the kettle boiled, Kate, her friend (whose brothers flat they were borrowing) came into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas. "You're up early," Ruth commented. She'd known Kate since school, and early mornings were always a problem for her.

"Well I'm hungry," she said. "What on earth are you doing?" Ruth looked down at her bowl and felt incredibly stupid. Instead of pouring milk over her cereal, she'd poured boiling water from the kettle. She put the kettle down and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, I'm distracted," she said honestly. The truth was she kept going back to those sixty seconds by the river yesterday.

"You?" Kate asked looking flabbergasted. "Ruth Evershed, the woman who has the greatest focus and concentration I've ever seen. Distracted?" She blushed pink, knowing it would be a dead giveaway. "You've met someone haven't you?"

"Kate, drop it," Ruth replied firmly, throwing her cereal out and starting again. "I haven't met anyone. Someone caught my eye yesterday when I was waiting for your train to come in. That's all. I'll never see him again, so it doesn't matter does it?" Kate could sense when she needed to drop the subject so she didn't say anything further, for which Ruth was grateful.

* * *

Before he resorted to unsavoury measures (he'd discovered that women didn't like having their every move monitored), Harry decided to visit the café again at lunch, just in case this woman came here everyday. It was worth a shot. Harry had waited outside the café for fifteen minutes before he got lucky. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her walk into the shop without looking around. Today she wore a knee length skirt and a dark jacket as it was much windier than yesterday. He hadn't expected her to actually show up and was thrilled by his luck. So much so, that he wasn't sure what to do next. He wasn't given much time to think as she emerged clutching a takeaway coffee and quickly walked off. Harry didn't stop to think and followed her. There was a second when she didn't realise he was there and he appreciated the fact that her hair had been swept up in a ponytail today. The back of her neck was rather alluring he saw, and then she turned around.

"Are you following me?" she asked bluntly. He was taken aback by her tone but then he saw her eyes were sparkling, so he guessed that she wasn't really angry.

"Yesterday I wasn't," he said. "Today I might be."

"Should I be flattered or concerned about my stalker?"

"I'm not stalking," Harry said with one raised eyebrow. "If you want, I'll leave."

"No," she replied slowly. "I'm Ruth."

He considered what to say for a moment. He should give her an alias. It was against all protocol to give a new acquaintance his real name. But he wanted her to know for some reason. He'd had no problem lying to other women instantly, but… "Harry," he said before he could stop himself. Her forehead creases into a frown and he knows he's put his foot in it. He took too long to reply and she thinks he's given a false name. Oh, the irony. The one time he's honest and he's not believed.

"Harry," she repeats. She doesn't believe him, but in the moment she decides to go with it. "So, why did you decide to accost me in the street with my now cooling coffee?"

"I wanted to see if you remembered me from yesterday," Harry said in a low voice, enjoying the gentle flirting between the two of them.

"Not many men spend their time intensely staring at me," she said.

"I don't believe that," Harry said honestly.

"And even fewer have made me stare back," she added, a light blush on her cheeks. Harry hides well the elation he feels at her words quite well and is impressed that she doesn't look away from him, as he knows his eyes are burning at her.

"Do you live in London?" Harry asked quickly.

"No," she said. "I have a few days here meeting up with my friends before I go back to Oxford. I'm graduating in June."

"Reading what?"

"Classics," she said with a smile. Ruth wasn't sure if this man was genuinely interested or not, but he was at least paying her attention and seemed attentive.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Harry asked, before he managed to put his brain in gear and stop the thought escaping from his lips. "If you're free that is."

"I'm not," Ruth replied, and Harry knew he wasn't imagining the look of regret there. "Free, I mean. I have plans for tonight. I'm sorry."

"Anything of interest?" Harry asked.

"Kate, my friend managed to get tickets to the Royal Ballet tonight. Swan Lake. She's been looking forward to it for months, and I want to go with her." This was perfectly true, but now staring at his charismatic face she suddenly felt her desire for dance lessen significantly. Her desire for him on the other hand… No, don't focus on that she thought to herself. "I really am sorry."

"How about tomorrow night?" Harry asked, wondering if he was pushing his luck. But from the disappointment in her eyes she wanted to say yes to his first suggestion.

"Tomorrow sounds good," she said, a happy smile on her face, making her look even more attractive.

"I'll pick you up at seven then?" he asked, still unable to believe his luck.

"Perfect," she said, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her. "Twenty four Rushdown street."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said, using his low husky voice he knew had an effect on women. "And enjoy the Ballet." He smirked slightly before leaving her alone, and she felt almost caught in a whirlwind of emotion. That had happened so quickly, and his voice was almost as mesmerising as his eyes. Looking at her un-drunk coffee she knew that a jolt of caffeine was not what she needed any longer. Harry seemed to do that to her nerves all on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not in love with where this chapter ends, but its all I have written, and I probably won't update this fic until Monday at the earliest. So I hope its okay that I added it now. I also love the enthusiasm everyone's been giving me for this story so many massive thanks to all readers and especially reviewers.**

* * *

Ruth walked out of the Opera House feeling incredibly happy. That had been a really good performance, and going with Kate had made it even more special. "That was amazing," Kate said as they tried to hail a taxi.

"Yes it was," Ruth replied sincerely. She wanted to describe how elegant and beautiful the ballet dancers had been but she couldn't find the words. But she was glad she hadn't missed it, even if the alternative had been dinner with Harry. Kate successfully got a taxi and both girls went in. Once given the address and on their way Kate almost pounced on Ruth.

"You've been really quiet all day, what on earth is up with you?"

"Nothing," Ruth said quickly. She'd been lost in thoughts of Harry all day, that's why she hadn't managed to string many sentences together. This was ridiculous, she knew that even if it was just admitting it to herself. She had met this man once, seen him twice, and he was on her mind like this? She'd never had this before. "I might have met someone," Ruth added, knowing Kate was waiting for a satisfactory answer.

"Who is he?" Kate asked, changing tone from annoyance to eagerness.

"His name's Harry. I don't know much about him really," Ruth said, her fingers shifting nervously in her lap. "He's asked me out to dinner tomorrow."

"Well its about time!" Kate said with a smile. "When's the last time you had a date?"

"None of your business," Ruth said sharply. "He's a little older than me," she admitted. "Mid thirties I'm guessing. Just in case you're shocked when he shows up on our doorstep tomorrow."

"Whatever makes you happy," Kate said lightly. Ruth looked at her and saw there was real sincerity under the easy tone and she smiled at her friend.

* * *

**16th April 1991**

Harry had just finished for the day when Jack, the section head added a pile of surveillance footage. "I want that gone through tonight, because we have intel from our asset inside the Russian embassy that they have a turncoat, leaking information to the Germans. We need to know who it is at certain times printed on the top sheet."

Harry felt a cold sweat come over him as Jack left the grid. He couldn't work on it tonight, because it was his date with the beautiful Ruth. What on earth was he going to do? Then it occurred to him.

"Simon!" he called. The tall and outrageously handsome spook arrived at Harry's desk. "Please, I need a big favour."

"If you're asking me to go through that," Simon said, indicating the large pile behind him. "You have to be joking."

"I'll cover your after operation reports for the next three cases," Harry said desperately. He couldn't miss tonight.

"What on earth is so urgent that you'd do that for me?" Simon asked, flabbergasted.

"I have… someone I need to meet tonight," Harry said, knowing that his friend and colleague always knew when he was lying.

"You just want to do this was a quick and cheap thrill?" Simon asked bewildered.

"Its important," Harry said, choosing not to bite at the provocation. "Please."

"Alright," Simon said knowing that Harry Pearce didn't say please often, taking the stack of information. "I hope she's worth it." Harry privately thought she was, but luckily he didn't voice it.

* * *

Ruth spent the afternoon washing her hair and ironing her black dress that she'd worn to the Opera the night before. All of her nicer clothes were still in Oxford, it was the only thing suitable for a date she had with her. She knew Kate was watching her with barely suppressed amusement, but she ignored her. This was none of her business anyway.

Getting dressed for the night, she couldn't decide what to do with her hair. "Kate, up or down?" she asked from the doorway, fiddling with her hair.

"Er… up," Kate said. "Especially with that dress. He'll want to kiss the curve of your neck." Ruth glared at her friend before returning to the bathroom. Then she took her advice and pinned it up. Just in case.

* * *

The flat buzzed and Kate quickly let Harry up. Then, much to Ruth's thanks, she disappeared into her bedroom and did not return. There was a light knock and she opened the door, a shy smile on her face. Harry paused for a moment, taking in her appearance. He had thought she couldn't get any more beautiful. She looked stunning in a knee length black dress, very thin sleeves, showing off her pale skin. "You look wonderful," he settled on saying.

"Thank you," she replied, feeling herself blush at the compliment. He looked very dashing, she thought. White shirt, no tie with a black jacket. Yes, she most certainly wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with him. "Let me grab my jacket and I'll be ready to go." Harry nodded and watched as she turned her back to him and unfortunately covered her upper body up.

"I've got a taxi waiting downstairs," he said and she smiled. Feeling rather nervous but also eager, she followed him down to the waiting car.

* * *

Harry opened the door to the restaurant. "After you," he said politely. Ruth walked through the door and was pleased to see that it wasn't as romantic as she'd feared. No candlelight but an ambience all the same. "I've heard the scallops here are amazing," he said.

"I love seafood," Ruth replied honestly.

"Good." Harry's eyes sparkled at her before he turned to the maitre d. "Reservation for two, under Pearce."

"Right this way sir," he said, leading them to a private table, away from many of the other diners. Ruth was about to sit down when Harry pulled her chair out for her. Hiding her surprise, she felt very special. She had never really been treated like a lady before, and it was very nice.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" Harry asked.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice," she replied. "And you don't look at all bad yourself."

The sincerity in her eyes was obvious and he felt inescapably happy at her words.

"Would you like a drink?" the waiter asked, handing them both menus.

"White wine please," Ruth said, before turning her attention to the delicious sounding courses ahead of her tonight.

* * *

"New York," Ruth said with a smile as their desserts were taken away. The conversation between them had flowed easily, and both were having an enjoyable time together. "That's where I've always wanted to go."

"Over Madrid? Rome? Paris?" Harry asked, amazed. "Really? There's so many wonderful places in Europe. And you'd chose somewhere in America?"

"I've been to Paris," she said. "Not that impressive really. The Eiffel Tower is ugly in person, the arc-di-triomphe is boring and the Louvre is the only museum worth visiting. Its only redeeming feature is the Sacre Couer, which I must admit was incredibly beautiful."

"You're a difficult woman to impress," Harry said, surprised at how knowledgeable she was.

"Not difficult," she said with a tilt of her head, studying him. "I just know what I like. That's not a bad thing surely?" Harry nodded once. "Tell me, is your real name Harry?"

"Yes," he said. "I could tell you thought I was lying."

"Well, I hoped not because I like you," she admitted, looking up at him through lowered eyelashes, making his heart race. "What do you do? You haven't told me yet."

Harry sighed internally, because now he was going to have to lie to her. Even if he told the truth she wouldn't believe him. I'm a spy? On a first date? He could see that going over very badly. "I work in a very boring government department. Department of pensions, and I basically push paperwork around for my superiors. Boring work with long hours."

"Not what I'd have pictured for you," she said with a shrug. Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "I just thought something slightly more interesting, that's all. It doesn't matter."

"How was the ballet last night?" he asked, trying to get the conversation onto safer topics than his career.

"It was incredible," Ruth said. Before she could go into any further detail Harry had reached for her hand which had been resting on the table. She felt a spark at their touch and held in her gasp with difficulty. She had frozen but then his thumb ran over the back of her hand slowly and she felt warmth follow his touch. She turned her palm over and allowed their fingers to lace together gently.

"The Royal Ballet?" Harry prompted, hazel eyes burning into hers with such an intensity as to leave her slightly breathless.

"Right," she said and proceeded to talk about last nights performance, all the while their fingers doing a slow and sensual dance together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, I got here in the end. Sorry for the delay, and this has gone up to M rated. You have been warned...**

* * *

Ruth had been talking animatedly about the places she wanted to go and Harry felt his heart lift, watching her enthusiasm. She was young and had her whole life ahead of her, and in a way, Harry envied that. The entire time she'd been speaking they remained touching hands gently. Neither of them had any concept of time and were distracted when the staff of the restaurant began to move some empty table's away from the centre of the room. Ruth frowned slightly until it became clear what they were doing. The background music had been turned up and they had created a dance floor. Clearly this was a regular thing because couples quickly made their way to the dance floor, swaying in time to the music.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked when she turned her attention back to him.

"No," she said firmly. "I love watching it, but am hopeless at doing it myself. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Harry got up and walked around the table, dropping her hand for the first time in about half an hour. She felt the loss acutely but shivered when he leaned down to her and whispered in her ear. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

She looked at his piercing hazel eyes and gave an answer she never expected from herself. "Okay." Harry held his hand out to her and she took it, rising from her seat as gracefully as she could possibly manage and allowed him to lead her into a space on the recently revealed dance floor. She felt her heart in her mouth as he put both hands around her waist, holding her firmly but not too tightly as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I never dance," she said as she slowly swayed to the music.

"I'm glad that I'm the exception then," he said, using that low voice that she already recognised as making her heart race whenever he chose to use it. He held her close to his body and she could feel the heat of his chest through his shirt and her own dress. Slowly her hands moved from his strong shoulders and laced themselves behind his neck, pulling him as close as possible. Harry could tell that she didn't want this to stop and was enjoying him with his arms around her. Deciding to take his chance he lowered his head and kissed her neck, feeling her soft skin briefly under his lips. He felt and heard the gasp she gave so he did it again. Straightening up he saw a glint of something in her blue eyes. Very much surprising him and herself, she leant towards him and kissed him on the lips. A slow passionate and soulful kiss. He responded eagerly and when they parted she was smiling.

"I've wanted to do that all night," she admitted with a blush. Harry could tell that this woman wasn't usually that forward, especially with men. He also knew in that instant that she was incredibly special. The music changed to a slightly more up tempo number and Ruth froze, her hands dropping from him as she felt uncomfortable with the change of music.

"I'll get the bill then take you home," Harry said.

"I can pay for myself at the very least," Ruth said.

"Not a chance," Harry interrupted as they returned to their table.

* * *

In the taxi Harry felt his blood pressure drop a couple of points now that Ruth had her jacket on again, covering her body. She looked fantastic, but the thing that stopped him in his tracks was that her intellect matched her appearance. It seemed too good to be true.

"I want to see you again," he said in a low voice. "How long are you in London for?"

"I leave for Oxford tomorrow," Ruth said, and there was no doubting the sadness in her voice. "I want to see you again too." They caught eyes with each other and only looked away when the taxi stopped outside the flat. "I had a really good time tonight," she said sincerely.

"So did I." Ruth leaned across the seat and kissed his lips slowly.

"Do you want to come in?" she whispered.

"I shouldn't."

"No, you shouldn't," she agreed in between kisses. "But do you want to anyway?"  
He paused and looked into her bright eyes, taking in her flushed cheeks and knew there was only one answer. "Yes." She smiled, feeling her heart race as he paid the driver and she got out her keys. She had a fairly shrewd idea about what would happen, inviting Harry up, but it hadn't stopped her doing it.

* * *

"Would you like a coffee?" Ruth asked nervously as they both crossed the threshold. What she didn't realise was how close to her he was.

"No," he said in a low voice, which reverberated through her ear. He was behind her and she shivered as he kissed her neck lightly, making her want more. His hands rose from her waist to her shoulders and he slowly peeled her jacket from her, dropping it to the floor with a loud thump. "I can go," he whispered.

"I don't want you to," she replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice. She turned and ran her hands over his chest while kissing him deeply.

"Your bedroom?" he asked breathlessly, wondering if he was pushing his luck.

However her eyes flicked instantly to the correct door and then she bit her lip. "I'll go," he whispered, incorrectly reading hesitancy in her look.

"No," she replied, firmer than he expected. Her hand slid down his arm and tightened its grip on his fingers. She was nervous, he could tell, but he felt his heart rate double when she took of her shoes, lowering herself a couple of inches in height before turning and walking into her bedroom. Harry followed, not needing more persuasion than this beautiful woman was giving him. He closed her door with a snap and then kissed her again, his tongue and lips exploring hers as seductively as he knew how. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling the pins out so her brunette locks fell around her face. After a minute or so, he felt himself overbalance and they both fell ungracefully onto the bed. Ruth laughed and it lit up her eyes, making her look even more attractive. How was he supposed to resist her? He pressed her against the mattress and entwined his hands with hers and kissed her behind her left ear. As hands slowly explored each other, they both knew where this was going. She quickly disposed of his jacket, throwing it on the floor before something occurred to her. "Harry, I have to tell you something," she breathed. Then she moaned as he bit her earlobe gently.  
"What?" he asked, equally as breathless as he skimmed a hand across her waist over the thin fabric of her dress.

"Its just… oh that feels good," she added as his thumb traced her ribs. He smirked and did it again, making her lose her train of thought. "Harry, I've never… done this before."

"You…" then it hit him. "You're a virgin?"

"Yes," she admitted, biting her lip again. He stayed still as a statue for a handful of seconds and then he kissed her lips softly but briefly and straightened her clothing before sitting up on the edge of the bed. "What? Why are you stopping? I didn't want you to stop!"

"Because you don't know me," he said, forcibly not looking at her. If he looked at her his resolve would crack. "You deserve someone who'll wait for you. Who won't push you. Someone better than me."

"You're not pushing me," she said honestly. "Can I tell you how refreshing it is to go out with a man, and actually have him listen to me? To be able to hold up his end of the conversation intelligently without staring at my breasts every five seconds? Filling every silence with "errs"? I don't want any of these boys I've been to university with. I want a man. I want you."

Harry paused before speaking, unsure of what to say to that quiet declaration. She put her hand on his shoulder and felt how tense he was. She rubbed small circles on his skin with her thumb and felt him relax slightly. Reaching for him she planted feather light kisses on the back of his neck and that made his decision for him. Hoping neither of them would regret this in the morning, he turned and kissed her passionately. He felt her smile against him as her hands slipped under his shirt, fingertips sliding against his ribs. Just that simple touch made his breath catch. "Tell me if you want to stop," he whispered against her mouth.

"Okay," she said, nodding quickly before pulling him back down for another searing kiss. He responded to her as his fingers found the zip of her dress. Slowly he pulled the tab down, revealing pale skin as he went, his fingers grazing her side. Her arms had been around his neck but she shifted so she could remove the straps of her dress and she wriggled out of it, slightly undignified. He put the garment on the floor and then stopped to look at her in just her underwear. Either dark blue or black, and the bra matched the knickers. So a part of her had thought about it then? He traced a slow line from her mid thigh to her hip, up her waist, across her ribcage until his hand ended up cupping her breast firmly. He leaned in towards her and whispered, "you're beautiful," before sealing the statement with a kiss.

"I feel very much at a disadvantage," she whispered. "You haven't taken any thing off yet." She smiled and he obliged her, taking his shirt off as quickly as he could manage. Both her fingertips and her eyes ran over him, intently. He got a shock as she quickly found his belt and started unbuckling it. "I told you, I want this," she added in explanation to the question in his eyes. Slowly and methodically they undressed each other until they were both naked and he was holding her gently. Reaching down he stroked her between her legs, making her moan as her fingernails clutched at his shoulders. She was already wet and he rubbed her clitoris a couple of times, making her buck slightly underneath him with a whispered "oh Harry…" After about a minute of this teasing she grabbed his wrist to make him stop and looked deep in his eyes. "I need you." Harry nodded and pushed into her as slowly as he could manage.

"Christ Ruth," he breathed as he felt her tight warmth envelope him. It was all he could do to hold on to his self control. Very soon he felt her barrier and she tensed under him immediately as he froze. "Don't," he said instantly, kissing her. "Relax. It won't hurt as much if you relax, trust me. Unless you want me to stop…?"

"No." She spoke with such sincerity that he kissed her for long minutes until he felt her muscles relax under his hands. Still lip locked he moved further inside her and she gasped.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Mm," she agreed, wrapping her legs tightly around him, trying to draw him closer. He chuckled lightly at her reaction and moved with her. He could read her body well and knew what felt good to her. Leaning down he sucked her hardened nipple firmly and she cried out again. She was lost in a sea of pleasure, and he felt not a little proud of himself for getting her that way. He grabbed a handful of her hair and kissed her throat as his thrusts got quicker.

"Oh God," she breathed, feeling heat and passion everywhere in her body. Harry reached down and stroked her clitoris, pushing deep inside her at the same time and she climaxed instantly under his touch, calling his name loudly. He came a couple of seconds later. They were both motionless for a moment before he kissed her softly, and collapsed next to her, still joined together intimately.

* * *

**Again not in love with the end here, but I had to stop it somewhere. Please review, it feels like a while since I've written anything M rated, so I'm a little nervous.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to move," Harry whispered.

"Okay," she replied. She kissed him softly and then moved her hips away from him so they parted, both moaning quietly together.

"I should go," he said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to," he said into her hair.

"Then don't."

"I have to be up early for work in the morning," he said honestly. "I'd rather not disturb you when I have to leave."

"What time do you have to go?" she asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Six thirty. Six ish maybe," he said.

"I'll set the alarm," she said. "Stay."

Harry didn't need a lot of incentive to stay with a naked woman, as opposed to trying to find a taxi at this time of night on the cold London streets and going home to his even colder lonely bed. "Okay," he replied. She leaned away from him and adjusted the clock while Harry stroked her back, making it difficult to concentrate.

"Sleep," she said settling back down in bed next to him.

"Mm," he said, an arm around her waist.

"What's your last name?" she asked suddenly in the silence.

"Why?" he replied quickly, dormant spook instincts coming to the foreground.

"Because I've just slept with you and I have no idea what your last name is," she said.

"Pearce," he said shortly. "Harry Pearce, although I guess I did lie to you earlier." She looked at him curiously. "My real first name is Henry, but no one ever uses it. I don't even remember my parents using that."

"Well, I guess I can overlook that oversight," she said easily. "My last name's Evershed. In case you care."

"Of course I care," he said quickly. "But as much as I'm enjoying talking to you, I can feel my eyes closing."

"Sleep," she repeated. He kissed her cheek and did just that, unbeknownst to him leaving Ruth thinking hard. This was the most uncharacteristic thing she'd ever done.

She always thought carefully before acting and would rather think things through than be impulsive. And she'd given her virginity to a man she had only been out with once? Whom she hadn't even known existed this time last week? It seemed crazy when analysed from the logical standpoint. He was older than her by quite a bit, and clearly experienced. He had so easily made her climax that it was obvious he'd been with his fair share of women. A horrifying thought occurred to her. What if she was simply another conquest? Just a woman he'd love and leave as easy as anything? God, she hoped not. The thought was an intensely uncomfortable one and it was bursting the happy bubble she was in. Forcibly pushing it aside, she instead decided to focus on what a gentleman he'd been al night and how good he'd made her feel, both in bed and out of it. At that moment Harry's fingers skated over her hip in sleep before slowing down. She smiled and closed her eyes, deciding to worry in the morning.

* * *

Harry woke up at about half past five with a jerk. He was in a room and a bed he didn't recognise. And then the memories of last night enveloped him wonderfully. He looked to his right and found Ruth, her hair completely obscuring her face but she still looked comfortable and was clearly sleeping. He kissed her bare shoulder before getting up and hastily switching the alarm off. True to his word the night before, he didn't want to disturb her. Once dressed he got a pen out of his jacket and tried to find a scrap piece of paper, which took a minute or two. Then he wrote down his home number and put it under the alarm clock.

"Ruth," he whispered, shaking her slightly.

"Mm?" she murmured, tossing her hair out of her face.

"I have to go," he whispered. "I need to go home. Get a change of clothes. Feed the dog."

"Okay," she said, her eyes squinting at him slightly. "Come here." He did and kissed her passionately, well aware of the fact she was naked and he felt himself want her all over again. So he pulled back.

"Drive safely back to Oxford, okay?"

"Yes," she agreed. "Don't disappear without a trace," she added, hating the desperation clear in her voice.

"My phone number's under the alarm clock okay?" he said.

"Good." He kissed her again before straightening up, and she was asleep again before he reached the door. He smiled at her and then quietly left the flat.

* * *

Several hours later Ruth woke up naturally at a rather more social time of day. Her body ached, but in a good way. Stretching slightly, she got out of bed and found the note Harry had left her. His number and beneath it **_Please use it. Harry x._** She smiled and threw her dressing gown on before going to get breakfast. At the kitchen table she found Kate munching on her toast, reading the paper.

"So I see you had fun last night," Kate said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, why?" Ruth asked quickly.

"I heard you last night," Kate said with a smirk. "For a shy girl you sure weren't quiet."

"Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed." Ruth blushed strawberry. "I completely forgot you were here."

"I guessed that," Kate said with a smile. "Please wash the sheets before you leave." She blushed even more at that and Kate smirked. "Have some coffee." Ruth did and poured some from the lukewarm pot. "In all seriousness, did dinner go well?"

"Very," she said with a broad smile, very un Ruth-like. "When's your train?"

"In about an hour and a half," Kate said. "Edward's getting back at about four, so you have to be gone by then."

"Okay," Ruth said. She had known that Kate's brother would be arriving today to reclaim his property. "Where did he go this time?"

"Malta," she said. "I swear he travels more for business than I ever will in my life." From then on conversation turned to more normal things, but Kate couldn't help but notice the broad grin on her friends face the entire time.

* * *

**This is as far as I had planned and I have no idea where to go from here, so it might be a while before I update this one as I'm working on Homecoming too. Thanks for the reviews so far, they make this such a worthwhile experience.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I realise its been a looooooong while since I updated this fic, but I got stuck so I left it for other stories. Now I'm back and I hope people are still interested in where this is going.**

* * *

Two weeks later Ruth was curled up on her sofa reading a book (for pleasure, rather than study) when her doorbell rang. Very reluctantly she slipped her bookmark in and opened the door. She felt very surprised to see her step father there. "David, why are you here?"

"And hello to you too," he said, smiling. "Can I come in?" Ruth nodded and moved aside, letting him in to her house. She had always rather liked her step father, much more so than she liked her mother in fact. David always seemed aware of how much Ruth missed her father, and he didn't try to replace him. With the result that Ruth liked David much more than she would have, had he tried acting like her parent from the start.

"So what are you doing in Oxford, a mere four weeks before my graduation?" Ruth asked, sitting down as the kettle started whirring to itself.

"I wanted to see you," he said.

"That sounds ominous," Ruth replied.

David sighed. "Last time I called you, you seemed really down," he said honestly. "Like all your hope had vanished. I wanted to check you were okay."

"I am," she said calmly. David looked at her sceptically so she busied herself with teabags before sitting down.

"So who is it that broke your heart?" David said, when he had a warm mug in his hands. Ruth almost choked on her tea at the unexpected question.

"My hearts not broken," she said slowly. David made a disbelieving noise, but Ruth continued. "Its not, but it does ache a bit. I've met someone, but he lives in London. I haven't seen him in two weeks and I miss him." In fact, she found it hard to believe how much she did miss him. She barely knew Harry, and they'd been on one date. And yet everyday she wanted to speak to him. To see him. It did make her ache in a way she didn't know possible.

"Don't give up," David said quietly. "You obviously really like him, and you never liked anyone when you were living at home."

"No, I didn't," she said firmly, making him smile. "All ignorant boys."

"What are you reading?" he asked. She gratefully handed him her book as the conversation turned to safer ground.

* * *

Harry hated working for MI5 at times, and this last fortnight had been one of those times. He'd been put in an undercover operation for four days, which while being pretty standard, it was annoying that he was out of reach of his phone. Sure enough, by the time the case was over, a message from Ruth was waiting for him. She very politely said that she'd call back later and hoped to hear from him soon, but little else to suggest anything intimate had happened between them. No one listening to that message would even think of a connection between the two of them. He had, of course, called her back but she'd been rushing to get to a class she couldn't afford to miss, so the conversation had been rushed. But he had caught hold of the fact that her voice warmed up significantly when she had known it was him calling her, and Harry held on to that fact. It made him a little happier. All of their conversations seemed to follow this disjointed pattern, so they hadn't spoke properly since that night.

When he got home, two weeks after their tryst, he found his answering machine had a message left on it. Something told him it was her, he couldn't have explained why, but he just knew. Sixth sense, spook sense, call it what you will. He pressed the button and heard her voice filling the room.

"Hi Harry, its Ruth," she started. She sounded slightly breathless and nervous, Harry thought. "I want to see you. I don't like the way we keep missing each other on the phone."_ Neither do I,_ Harry thought fervently. "Anyway, Saturday I'm free for the weekend. I wondered if you'd like to see me. I could come to London for a day or two." Her voice suddenly became more confident as she carried on. "But I'm sure you're busy, or you don't want to see me, and that's fine. Just let me know. Bye."

Harry felt relief, warm relief fill him as he heard that. Even if he had had plans, he would have changed them for her. Ignoring the lateness of the hour, he dialled her number, hoping she'd pick up.

"What!" she said loudly.

"It's Harry," he said. "Sorry, were you sleeping?"

"No," she lied, stifling a yawn. Harry knew she wasn't telling the truth but didn't pick her up on it. "Its good to hear from you. How are you?"

"Very much looking forward to the weekend," Harry said. "I would love nothing more than to see you. If you want to come to London."

"I do," she said and he could hear her smile through the phone line. He smiled too. "I might get in to London at about midday ish, will that be okay?"

"Whenever you want," he said, making sure his voice was low and filled with passion. He also gave her his address and she promised she'd arrive when she could. "I do desperately want to see you," he admitted. "I hate that you don't live here."

"Mm," Ruth said, thinking to herself about that possibility. "It would be nice."

"I'll let you sleep," Harry said when she hadn't spoken for a minute or two.

"Goodnight Harry," she replied, with a slight yawn again.

"Goodnight Ruth." Harry put the phone down with a click and he felt elated. He was going to see Ruth in two days. He couldn't wait. And any terrorists, prison riots or diplomatic meltdowns… well, they could bloody wait until Monday morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Glad people still wanted more of this story after my long absence. I hope this is just as eagerly received. Thank you so much for the reviews so far!**

* * *

Ruth felt slightly nervous as she stood outside the door to Harry's flat. She wore jeans with a blue top which her friend had promised her made her look good and her eyes even bluer than usual. She brushed her hair away from her face and took a deep breath before knocking. As soon as she had, she heard footsteps and the door quickly opened. Her breath caught as she looked at Harry in jeans and a shirt, unbuttoned at his throat, showing her skin she badly wanted to press her lips to. God, he looked good. She ran her eyes over him from head to toe, and knew he was doing the same to her. She could feel her body almost burning where his gaze fell. They locked eyes and she felt breathless at the intensity in his hazel eyes.

"God, I thought I'd remembered you perfectly," Harry said quietly, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. She blushed slightly at the implied compliment and then gasped as he quickly covered her mouth with his own, kissing her intensely. He pulled her into the house, an arm around her waist, his other hand twisting in her hair. Ruth awkwardly pushed the door shut and dropped her bag before wrapping her arms around him, pulling him as close as possible. One of her hands ran through his curls, the other playing with the hem of his shirt teasingly. He flicked his tongue sensually over her lips and she held back her groan with difficulty. He smirked, as if knowing what she was feeling. He leaned down and started kissing her neck, licking and sucking her pulse point and this time, she couldn't hold back her moan of satisfaction, or stop her heavy breathing.

"Nice house," she said, trying to slow this down.

Harry drew back and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "If you're studying my kitchen, I'm clearly not doing my job properly." She smiled at that and briefly kissed him. As he leaned closer to her she could feel his erection on her hip.

"Just in case it comes up later, I didn't come here for sex," she breathed as his hands wander. She knew herself well, and she knew that if he kept touching her like this, she would give in to him because it felt so incredible.

"I know that," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. Then he changed the subject slightly, to indicate that he didn't only want sex from her. "Do you like Thai food? I've booked into a little restaurant tonight I think you might like."

"Thai food sounds great," she said with a smile. She briefly kissed him but then pulled back and he felt disappointment. "I assume you have a bedroom around here somewhere," she said, her eyes burning.

"First on the right," he said once he pulled himself out of his silent shock. "We don't have to…"

"You give me that greeting and then change your mind?" she said, her eyes glinting with mischief. Harry laughed slightly, and then entwined his fingers with hers and led them through to his bedroom.

They made love passionately and quickly, each wanting as much as possible, as fast as possible. By the time he'd brought her to climax for the third time, she was completely exhausted, and collapsed on the mattress, breathing heavily. Harry stroked her hair softly.

"You alright?" he murmured, pulling the duvet over them both.

"Yes," she said, a long slow smile on her face. The silence spread out between them, but it was very comfortable, filled with small caresses, brief kisses and lingering smiles.

"I missed you," Harry said eventually. Ruth looked at him, and she could tell that this wasn't just a line, that he actually meant it. And judging from the slight redness on his cheeks, he was very rarely this forthcoming.

"I missed you too," she replied honestly. She kissed him slowly, but felt him tense. "What?"

"I have to tell you something," Harry said.

"If you tell me that you're married, I will kill you," she said firmly. Her hand drifted down and held his balls threateningly as she spoke. Harry couldn't help it, he laughed.

"No, I'm not married," he assured her.

"Good," she replied. "Otherwise you might have a rather damaged piece of anatomy when I'm through with you." She squeezed gently before letting go with a smile. "So what do you have to tell me?"

Harry took a deep breath before saying the words he had to tell her. He wasn't looking forward to it, but yesterday afternoon Ruth's file had come back from HR. Her file had been stamped, and he had "permission to socialise" with her. Which meant he had to tell her the truth about what he did for a living. He wanted a relationship with her, a long term, good relationship and that couldn't be based on a lie. But he wasn't sure how she'd take it. After all, "I'm a spy" wasn't something most women heard at the beginning of a relationship. Go on Harry, do it, he told himself.

"I work for MI5," he said, turning so his eyes connected with hers. "I'm a spy."

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically. "You've already got me into bed twice, you don't need to lie to try and impress me."

"I'm not lying," he said. "I want to be honest with you." He leaned away from her and found his jacket. Inside was he security pass and he handed it to her. She read it for a few moments and then sat up in surprise, clutching the duvet to her chest.

"You… you're a spy?!" she blurted. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I can't tell everyone I meet Ruth," he said.

"Is Harry your real name?" she asked. "That's why you took so long to tell me your name the first time we met! God, you were lying to me even then!"

"I didn't lie to you about that," he said honestly. "I should have. All protocol is to give strangers false information. A different identity. And I always have before. But I liked you, so I told the truth."

"Harry, do you have any idea how wrong this sounds?" Ruth said, bewildered. She got out of bed and quickly put her clothes back on as she was speaking. Harry felt hollow as he realised she was going to leave. "Protocol? False identities? No wonder you were so charming. You've made your career out of getting people to trust you and divulge information to you! Oh, I bet you thought you'd got an easy time of it when you bumped into me on the street. How could I have been so stupid?" By this time Ruth was fully dressed and she was pulling her hair away from her face in agitation. Harry had no idea what to say to her so he stayed silent. A thought seemed to occur to her and she froze. "Have you looked into me?"

"Not personally," he said, knowing she wouldn't like this one bit. "But I had to have your file put through the system. I didn't look at any of it Ruth. Just the form that said there was nothing suspicious in your history."

"Oh that's okay then," she said sarcastically, her eyes burning. She looked at him in silence for a long minute and didn't know what to say. So she resorted to something that would give her time to think. "I have to go."

"Oh no Ruth, please don't," he said, his eyes begging her to stay. "Please stay here and talk about this. I don't want to lose you."

"God, Harry I can't even think…" she said. "By the way, I love how you waited until after we had sex to tell me. Just in case I took it badly, it still means that you got yours."

"That's not fair," he said, shaking his head. "Please don't go."

"Sorry," she breathed before snapping his bedroom door shut. Harry waited for it, and soon heard his front door close behind her too. He sighed and collapsed on the bed. It was still warm from her presence and he felt like that could have gone an awful lot better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies for the tiny chapter, but it was this, or not posting today at all. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ruth was sitting on a bench in St James's park, feeling like an idiot. She'd been sitting there for about an hour and had calmed down quite a bit. She should never have walked out of Harry's flat when he told her that. But she had been so upset that he'd been lying to her, that she hadn't stopped to think that he had confided something important to her, probably expecting and fearing that she would run away. And she had, like the naïve twenty one year old girl she was. He barely knew her, and yet he had decided to trust her with something like that.

Ruth did not like it one bit that he had investigated her past. Her life was meant to stay private unless she chose to tell him her history. She wondered if he was telling the truth, that he personally hadn't looked in her file. Her file, the thought made her feel sick. That somewhere in a building in central London was a file containing all her details, with a mundane black stamp of approval.

But then, a small, unemotional part of her could see the logic. He couldn't tell anyone and everyone he met what he did for a living. There had to be some way of deeming who could be trusted, rather than someone giving information to foreign powers (however unlikely that seemed). And even though she didn't like it, she could see the sense in it. Telling her so soon after they had met indicated that he didn't like lying to her just as much as she disliked it. She probably wouldn't have flown off the handle like that if he hadn't told her directly after sex. God, what was the man thinking? Her body still ached from where he had touched her earlier, and it felt so good, she admitted as she sat on that bench mulling things over.

What did an MI5 spy actually do? She wondered to herself. Were they in a lot of danger on a day to day basis? And as she thought this, she knew that she wouldn't leave Harry because of this. Otherwise she wouldn't be worried about his safety. More likely she'd be jumping on the first train back to Oxford. But instead, she'd sat in a London park, thinking it through. She had questions, and knew that Harry would be the only person who could answer them for her. So she swallowed her pride, and left the park, intending to hail a taxi and end up back where she had started. At Harry's flat.

* * *

Harry was lounging on the sofa, a small glass of whisky in his hand wondering if it was too early to indulge in a drink. He had just decided it wasn't when there was a knock on his door. Not exactly feeling hopeful, he got up and opened it. He was slightly stunned to see Ruth standing there, her hair slightly windblown and her eyes bright.

"Is the offer of Thai food for dinner tonight still good?" she asked quietly.

Harry thought he could have said many things to that. Instead he smiled and kept it to a simple reply. "Of course. Come in." He moved aside and she smiled, slightly forced, but a smile all the same.

* * *

**What questions would Ruth have for Harry? I have a few ideas, but any input would be much valued! I don't know when I'll next have the chance to update, but I hope its soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and all the suggestions. I've tried to include as many as possible, but there is a part two to their discussion about MI5 coming up.**

* * *

Ruth put her bag back on the floor and it made a rather large thump as Harry closed the door behind her. "I have questions," Ruth said quietly.

"You're an intelligent woman," he said softly. "I'd expect nothing else. Although, I'm slightly surprised you came back."

"Why did you tell me?" Ruth asked.

"That's… not what I thought you'd ask first," he said, sitting on his sofa as she followed suit.

"Well, after all we haven't known each other that long, and you decided to have me cleared…" her face tightened slightly as the thought occurred to her. "So you could tell me that you work for MI5. Why?"

"Because you're different," he said. "You seem almost completely different to anyone I've ever met. I like you, and I've missed you. I want a relationship with you, and I have learnt from experience that it can't be founded on a lie. That's why I told you."

"Okay," Ruth said, absorbing that slowly. She felt very pleased when he had said that he wanted a relationship with her that it took her a moment to put her brain back in gear. "What do you actually do? I mean, obviously you can't tell me details, but I'm curious. I doubt its all James Bond in reality."

Harry chuckled. "No its not. In between cases, there honestly is a lot of paperwork which is boring. But mainly we're protecting the UK's interests at home. MI6 goes abroad, 5 stays home. I go undercover in operations designed to either get important information or capture terrorists. Well, would be terrorists anyway."

"Mm," Ruth said quietly as she thought about this. Harry decided to take a risk and he reached for her hand, gently rubbing his thumb along her fingers. She smiled and opened her hand, allowing him to lace his fingers with hers. "Have you ever been in danger?"

"Countless times," he said. "You learn not to think about it too much." She then wondered about the flip side of this.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes," he said heavily, wondering if this would make her run again. "I can't tell you how many because I don't know. My career started in the army, so it probably started there. If it makes any difference, I haven't killed anyone who didn't try to kill me."

"Oh," Ruth said quietly. "I mean, maybe its obvious but I never really thought about you killing people."

"Please don't run," he said quietly.

"I'm not going to run, I'm thinking." He took heart by the fact that her hand was still entwined with his. She stayed silent for so long that he seriously considered that he'd told her the wrong thing. "They were bad people?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "All of them would have ended up in prison. At the very least."

"Okay. I think... maybe I can accept that," she said slowly. Then she change tactic slightly. "Why on earth did you tell me after sex Harry?" Ruth asked, her face flushing slightly. "Did you really think that was the best idea?!"

"No," Harry said with a smile. "I didn't. I planned to tell you as soon as I could. I don't like lies. I deal with a lot of lying and liars at work, I try and avoid it in my personal life. But I didn't exactly plan that rather enthusiastic greeting."

Ruth blushed again. "Okay." She got up and looked at her watch. "What time's our reservation?"

"Seven," Harry replied.

"Can I use your shower?" she asked. "I want to look… well, like I haven't been lying in your bed or sitting on a stuffy train all day."

"Yeah," Harry said blankly. "Is that it?"

"Well, I'm sure I'll think of other things to ask," she said honestly. "But I'm absolutely starving, so if its all the same to you, I'd like to talk while we eat. So I'd really like to borrow your shower."

"Just past the bedroom," Harry said. "And believe me, I have no problem with you getting naked in my bathroom."

Ruth blushed, which was quite ironic when she was glaring at him at the same time. "I want to finish our discussion first, so don't try and distract me with sex. Okay?"

"Fine," he agreed. He smiled at her, knowing that the hardest battle was won as she vanished from sight.

* * *

Harry had an amazing shower, she thought as she let the hot water cascade over her body. His shower had so many different settings that she could make the water hit her skin like bullets or just make a warm hazy mist around her, or anything in between. And as well as that, this shower had clearly not been built for one, it was far too spacious. Maybe Harry's comment hadn't simply been flippant, maybe he did have a thing for naked women in the shower. That might not be so bad, she thought with a smile.

She worked the tension out of her muscles in her back and realised how much her conversation with Harry had actually reassured her. He had been honest, as much as possible and she realised that. She still had questions, two in particular that were bothering her, but she didn't feel too concerned. They could wait until dinner anyway. Ruth also realised that their relationship had suddenly changed. It had gone from a quick two or three time romance, to something deeper just by him confiding in her. Which meant he didn't see her as a fling. And that thought cheered her considerably. She turned the water off and opened the glass shower door, quickly wrapping a towel around her. By the door she noticed that her bag had mysteriously appeared. Which meant Harry had come in and seen her in the shower. The glass had been so steamed up it would have hardly mattered, but still she blushed as she thought of it. Then she opened the bag and found some clothes for tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Right, now I'm back to working evenings so less writing time. I'm also working on a HR one shot too, so it might be a while before I update. But I will at some point!**

* * *

Ruth's hair was still quite damp but she didn't really care so she simply tied it away from her face. "Ready?" Harry asked as she emerged into the living room. He put his paper down and ran his eyes over her figure appreciatively and she felt his gaze slow on her breasts and her hips.

"That's indecent, the way you're looking at me," Ruth said, her eyes sparkling.

"Ah well," he replied, seemingly not bothered. "Its only a ten minute walk away, is that okay?"

"Perfect," Ruth replied. He stood up and kissed her cheek gently before he set the alarm, eight digits she noticed and then double locked the door as they left.

"Can never be too careful," he explained as they walked through the London streets. They were mostly quiet until they were sat in the restaurant, and ordered their meal and their drinks had arrived. Harry knew she was thinking about their earlier conversation, and because of this he'd chosen a table out of earshot of the other diners so they could speak freely.

"You have an amazing shower," she said with a smile, taking a sip of white wine.

"Yes," Harry replied, a cheeky smile on his face.

"I'd like to try it out. Properly," she said, her eyes glowing.

"Tomorrow?"

"Mm," she said. Then the sparkle faded out of her eyes as her mind went to something else. "Did you really not look at my file?"

"No," he said. He looked honest, but a part of her remembered that it was his job to make people trust him. He seemed to sense this so he elaborated. "I didn't even want to. Its just facts and figures. It doesn't mean anything, and I'd rather you told me things yourself if you want to. So no I didn't look." Ruth nodded, believing him in spite of herself. She wanted to ask something else, but she didn't know how to phrase it. "Just say it," Harry encouraged. "Whatever is bothering you, just say it."

"Have you ever slept with someone while undercover?"

"Yes," he said and he saw the disappointment in her eyes before she lowered her gaze to the wood grain of the table. "Its not like that. I didn't have to for the operation. I'd been undercover in Berlin for about a month. I was single at the time and she was very attractive. It had no real bearing on the case."

"What if you had to?" Ruth asked quietly, still staring at the table. "For an operation, what if you had no choice?"

They were interrupted by their meals arriving at the table. Harry said nothing until the waitress was well out of earshot. "It doesn't come to that. If someone that we're targeting really wants sex, we've got a prostitute service which we use on the quiet."

That made her look up. "Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Mm," Harry said, smiling at her disbelief at this piece of information. "We caught them a few years back. We agreed to turn a blind eye to their illegal activities, if we could use them occasionally when we needed them."

"That never even entered my head," she said in a much lighter tone, starting to eat her lightly spiced squid. "Mm, this is good."

"I wouldn't do it to you," he said in a low voice. "Plus I don't go underground for months at a time any longer anyway. Plenty of young spies desperate to prove themselves." Ruth nodded and continued to eat her meal as Harry followed suit. "Wow, this is spicy," he said as he swallowed.

"I told you you shouldn't have ordered the red hot one," Ruth said smiling, very much enjoying her fish. He reached across the table and held her hand lightly, fingers dancing over hers as they continued to eat. Very slowly as they both were concentrating on the touch between them. This felt more like a first date. Light touches and heart beats skipping between them. The serious conversation had faded, and they simply enjoyed each others company.

* * *

Once they had finished their incredibly good meal they decided to go for a walk by the Thames in the darkness. "So when do you graduate?" Harry asked.

"2nd June," Ruth replied.

"That's soon," he said. "What are you doing afterwards?" To his surprise Ruth blushed. "What?"

"I was going to mention it. I got a call on Friday afternoon, giving me a job offer."

"That's really good," he said.

"At GCHQ," she replied, biting her lip slightly. Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. When he stopped her eyes were shining with a slight apology. "I don't know if I'm going to take it."

"Are you aware that MI5 poaches their best workers for Thames House?"

"Yes, I had heard a rumour of that," Ruth said through gritted teeth. "Which, even before your revelation was something that was making me hesitate. I'm a classicist, a researcher. I don't belong in MI5."

"It doesn't always funnel in," Harry said. Ruth shrugged her shoulders and shivered slightly in the cold night air. Harry pulled her close to him, her back against his chest and enveloped her in his warmth. "Better?"

"Much," she agreed as she watched a couple of boats on the river. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you want my advice or do you want to do this on your own?" Harry asked.

"Any advice will be more than welcome," she said, still watching the Thames.

"Take the job," he said. "At GCHQ if you're any good, you can work your way up through a few years. You don't get the grunt work for long. Maybe a year before the next batch of graduates come up, but then you'll move up. Unless there's anything else you want to do?"

"I'd really like a job that could have me curling up by an open fire, reading a book all day while the wind howls and the rain clatters down outside. But I don't think that's an option really."

"I think you should take it," Harry said, pausing to kiss the back of her neck. "Plus its only a short train ride from here so…" She understood what he was saying and smiled at the thought. He didn't say any more, instead he pulled her hair down, and ran his fingers softly through it and she shivered again, this time not from the cold.

"Shall we go back," she suggested, turning in his arms. Harry gave her a lingering kiss before nodding in agreement. Hand in hand they walked back to his flat.

* * *

**So, do you want to read a shower sex scene between the two of them? Also I know I've ignored Geography by making GCHQ closer to London than it really is but I hope no one minds!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You asked and I've tried to deliver. Hope you all like it. (Remember the M rating!)**

* * *

Ruth woke up feeling content and happy. She hadn't had sex with Harry last night, instead they'd thoroughly enjoyed themselves with deep kisses and light touches until they'd both drifted away into sleep. Which meant that this morning Ruth had a pleasant ache, wanting Harry badly. She turned on her side and smiled when she saw Harry, starting to stir slightly in his sleep. The duvet was around his waist and for the first time Ruth saw a couple of deep old scars that she hadn't paid much attention to when they had previously made love. Now she wondered about their history. She guessed one was made by a knife. Slowly she ran her fingers across it and when she got to the end she pressed her lips to it, on his rib cage.

"Mm," Harry murmured deep in his throat. His eyes were still closed, but she smiled and started kissing up his chest towards his lips. When she reached his collarbone his arms wrapped around her tightly. "Mm," he repeated, holding her close. "What a wonderful way to wake up."

"Morning," she said with a smile. He smiled back before pulling her in for a deep kiss. He brushed her hair away from her face, admiring her skin in the morning light. "What?"

"You're beautiful," he whispered. She blushed, her hand lowering under the sheets, teasing him. "Shower?" he suggested. She burst out into laughter but eagerly got up and went into the bathroom. Harry followed, just a step or two behind her. Ruth switched the water on and stripped out of her T shirt and knickers which she'd slept in as Harry watched her, slightly open mouthed at her confidence. But he soon shook himself and followed her in the shower. She smiled at him as he joined her and he allowed his eyes to skim over her figure, now wet and even more appealing than usual. He swallowed uncomfortably before kissing her deeply as the water cascaded on warm skin. He reached behind her for the shower gel and squirted some into his palm as Ruth watched curiously. Then she gasped as his hands went straight to her breasts, massaging and stroking her expertly as the suds slipped down her body.

"Oh!" she cried out as he kept up his ministrations. She had never felt anything like this as his fingers touched her softly. She put her hands on his shoulders for support because she didn't know how long her knees would hold out. He smirked at her before leaning forward and sucking on her neck in open mouthed, hot and passionate kisses as his fingertips found her nipples and squeezed. "God Harry, you're good," she murmured.

"Mm, well if you can speak in full sentences, I'm not doing my job right." He kissed her mouth gently, tongue flicking over her lips as she sighed in pleasure. She felt a jolt when suddenly one of his fingers entered her. He curled the digit against her inner walls, wanting to find the spot that made her go crazy.

"Ah! Oh God." He grinned as she thrust her body against his, wanting more stimulation, the need almost primal. He smirked and continued touching her, his other hand stroking her breast. She came quietly, her body shuddering with satisfaction, her ragged breathing the only other sign of her orgasm. He loved that about her. She never felt the need to scream and shout with her climax, she was perfectly content to let the intense feeling wash over her. Probably because she'd never been with another man who wanted her to be vocal, she just did what felt right to her without faking anything just to please him. Which turned Harry on immensely.

After a moment she opened her eyes, bright blue in a haze of passion and smiled at him. She kissed him briefly before she suddenly sank to her knees. In a moment of clarity he realised what she intended to do as her hand wrapped around his erection. "No, you don't have to," he said quickly.

"I thought you might like it," she replied, looking at him as best she could through the downpour of hot water.

"I would," he replied honestly. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

She smiled at him before kissing the head of his penis. He breathed heavily as she took him in her mouth. He laced his fingers through her wet and tangled hair, desperately trying to hold on to some form of self control. She licked and tasted him tentatively at first, but growing in confidence as she heard him breathing heavily. He was battling the impulse to thrust into her mouth but he was losing.

"Stop," he gasped, when he thought he couldn't hold on another second. She did and stood up, confusion in her eyes.

"Was that… okay?" she asked nervously.

"More than," he said sincerely. "But I won't be any good to you if you keep going." She smiled as she took his meaning and then gasped as he quickly pulled her leg around his hip. He pushed into her slowly as she moaned, low in her throat. He backed her up against the wall, making her squeal in surprise, before he pushed further into her. She wrapped herself around him totally, her lips kissing his neck distractedly as he moved so slowly within her.

"This is too damn slow," she murmured.

"Really?" She pulled back and saw the quirked eyebrow on his face and for a moment regretted speaking her mind. Then he moved faster than she had ever experienced, pulling out and then pushing back into her, hard. He had never made love to her with this speed before and her mind was reduced to this. She could think of nothing but him, the way he was touching her, how he moved inside her, the water sliding across their heated skin. This wasn't making love, this was fucking pure and simple. And she loved it. Every time he thrust inside her, her muscles clenched against him. She needed something more to push her over the edge, but Harry wasn't obliging.

"Please," she quietly begged. "I need… more." He kissed her as his thumb found her clitoris. He brushed over the most sensitive part of her body in time with his thrusts and she tensed as her second climax overtook her. He came a moment later, his lips on her collarbone as he shuddered to a still. When Ruth came to herself again she reached over and hit the button to turn the shower off. It was totally silent except for the steady dripping of water. Harry pulled out of her as she sighed.

"We'll have to do that again at some point," Harry murmured.

"Mm," Ruth agreed. "I'm going back to sleep."

Harry laughed. "When's your train?"

"Not til three," she replied, her eyes already closing with exhaustion. Harry smiled, and carried her in his arms to the bed. They were both soaked but he didn't really care about making the bed sheets damp. He cared that he had Ruth naked and satisfied in his bed. Things couldn't really get much better could they?

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope this didn't disappoint.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, it's been a long while since I've updated this fic, I hope you'll forgive me. Also in the gap I seem to have lost a month on this stories time line, but it doesn't really affect the story, just the dates in the first few chapters, so sorry for the mistake. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ruth was blissfully asleep and in a warm and happy bubble when she felt Harry nudge her gently.

"What?" she moaned.

"You have a train to catch," he said.

"Shit," she said, sitting up quickly. "What time is it?"

"Nearly two," he said. "Calm down, you've got time."

"Good," Ruth said, sitting back and allowing her heart rate to calm down, now she knew she didn't have to rush. "I don't know when I'm going to see you again," she said. "It's going to be easier when I move back down to London isn't it?"

"Much," he said fervently. "Can you come down next weekend?"

"No," she said sadly. "My mum and step dad are coming up to Oxford for my graduation that Monday. Sorry."

"Would you like me to come to your graduation?" he asked quietly.

"Do you want to?" she asked in some surprise.

"Yes," he said while privately thinking of how much he'd have to rearrange at work to get the time off.

"You can't," she said slowly. "I'd like you there, but every student only gets two tickets. Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, stroking her arm softly. "You said… stepfather?"

"Oh yeah," Ruth said. "My dad's dead. He got hit by a car when I was eleven."

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't know."

"I guess you really didn't look at my file then?" Ruth said, her eyebrow lifted.

"I told you I didn't," he said, his voice firm. Ruth smiled at him for a few moments, knowing that in this moment she trusted him, probably more than she should do. She drew him in for a soft and gentle kiss. When they parted they were both smiling. Ruth looked at the clock and sighed.

"I need to get dressed and go," she said.

"I know." He stroked her back for a moment, making her shiver before she quickly got out of bed and started dressing in front of him. He admired her young, naked and perfect body for as long as he could until she covered up, much to his disappointment. Tying her rumpled hair up she watched as he got out of bed, naked. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moving because she wanted him all over again. He smirked as if he knew what she was thinking and put his hands on her waist.

"Call me whenever you can," he said. "Whenever you want to." She nodded in agreement and he kissed her deeply as her hands wandered down his bare back.

"Goodbye Harry," she said, picking up her bag.

"Goodbye," he echoed. "I'll see you soon." She nodded and then left his house. He heard the front door close with a click and sighed. He was now alone and usually he liked his own company, but at the moment it was a state he didn't much care for. What he wanted was for Ruth to be back in his arms.

* * *

Back at her flat Ruth listened to her messages on her phone. There were only two. One from her mother wanting to know how she was and looking forward to her graduation. The other was from the man who'd interviewed her at GCHQ and offered her the job, Luke Jones, who was just about as boring as his name. He basically told her she had until Monday afternoon to accept the job, otherwise they'd offer it to someone else. He finished with an urge for her to call him as soon as possible. Ruth debated for a minute or two whether six in the evening on a Sunday was inappropriate to call. She decided she would, because she could at least leave a message. It wasn't as if she had his home number after all.

She called and sure enough it went through to the answering machine. She left a succinct message saying she would be taking the job, to start on 30th June, as already agreed. It gave her enough time to find a flat in London and move her things. Suddenly she felt like she'd grown up all in one month. She would leave school in the next ten days for the real world. She would be living in London and commuting to GCHQ everyday. She had a boyfriend for the first time in her life, and she was happy. It was almost a physical shock to her. She'd never felt this satisfied with her life before and it was an almost alien feeling to her. Shaking her head she went to have a shower, this time Harry less, which while being less fun was also more practical. Meaning she actually managed to wash her hair this time.

* * *

It was Wednesday night and Harry was finishing up his paperwork for the day when Sarah walked over to him, a smile on her face. "Finished?"

"Er, nearly," Harry said. "How are you?"

"Could be better," she said. "Mark and I are over."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, even though he had a dim view of where this was heading. But he wasn't going to help her get there.

"So what are you doing tonight?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"I'm going home, ordering a curry and watching the rugby," Harry replied honestly.

"Want company?" she asked, her fingers playing across his palm which was resting on the desk. He pulled away instantly.

"I think I'll be fine on my own thank you," Harry said.

"Oh come on," she said. "Watching TV on your own sounds boring. I'm sure we could do something… much more entertaining."

"I'm sure we could," Harry agreed. "But we're not going to. Even if I were unattached I'm not going to be used for sex because you feel sad."

"We've done it before," she said, her eyes glinting at him in a way which he had to admit he found very attractive. And she was a beautiful and imminently sexy woman. "And I know perfectly well that last time you enjoyed it. You're not that good a liar."

"Sarah," he said with a sigh, looking into her dark and hypnotic eyes. "I am with someone. I'm not going to cheat on her. No matter how enjoyable the sex was six months ago."

"Who is she?" Sarah asked.

"Her name's Ruth and that's all you're getting," Harry said. He quickly put his files in his desk drawer and locked it, needing to get away from the grid as soon as possible. He could finish the work tomorrow.

"What is she? Young, innocent and naïve? Just the way you like them?"

"Sarah, goodnight," he said firmly, putting his jacket on and leaving the grid and the slight temptation Sarah gave him. Only slight because he knew he'd never cheat on Ruth, but he did know how satisfying sex with Sarah was. He knew he had to leave, not because he thought he'd succumb but because having someone throw himself at him was doing things to his brain. With a sigh, he went to the car park and got in his car, glad that another day had ended.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruth was reading a book, curled up in bed when the phone rang. She knew it would only be Harry so she reached across and picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's me," Harry said quietly. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I wasn't sleeping," she said. "How are you?"

"Exhausted," he said.

"Spying is tough work?" she asked.

"You know I can't really talk to you about that," he said after a moment. "I'm sorry. Just been drowning in paperwork, its really not that interesting."

"Hmm," she said, her voice amused. "It doesn't matter. I've accepted the GCHQ job."

"So you're moving to London?"

"As soon as I find a flat, yes," she said.

"Oh Ruth, that is great," he said so fervently that she smiled with happiness. "Do you need help finding a flat?"

"No," she said. "I want to do it on my own, not have you looking into it on the MI5 database."

"I won't use their computers if you don't want to," he said. "I'm just so used to using them to find out information I need. Forget it, do you want… normal help?"

Ruth laughed. "Thank you but no," she said. "I'm going to find my own flat. Ideally a relatively short tube ride from your house."

"That sounds good," he said. "Listen…"

"Oh that's a bad listen," she said. "That's a "I'm breaking up with you with a really long and convoluted speech" type of listen."

"I'm not breaking up with you," he said quickly. "But I have to go underground for a few days from tomorrow. Maybe a week. You won't be able to get in contact with me."

"Is it going to be dangerous?" she asked concerned.

"Do you want the honest answer or the comforting one?" Harry asked making Ruth sigh heavily. "I'm going to be in Dublin, I should be all right but there is always a risk, however slight. I don't want you to worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry," she said quietly. "Are you worried?"

"No," he said. "I've done much worse in the past. This should be relatively easy, but I'm the agent most likely to befriend the target."

"Okay," she said, her voice small.

"And the target's male, before you ask."

"I wasn't going to," she said. She'd been thinking about it but she wouldn't have dared ask. "Can you call me? When you're back and safe?"

"Yes," he said. "I might even be able to call while I'm there. I'll be in a crappy safe house, but I will probably be able to call from time to time."

"Good," she said. "I might have a flat by the time."

"That sounds like something to look forward to when I get home," he said, his voice low and seductive making her shiver.

"I'll see you soon then," she said.

"Count on it."

"Good. Bye."

"Bye." She put the phone down with a sigh. She didn't like the idea that Harry would be out of contact for so long, and she especially hated that he might be (probably would be) in danger. The forthcoming week would not be pleasant, that she knew. It was a restless sleep which she slipped into.

* * *

"How about this?" Kate asked, holding out a dark jacket.

"That's not bad actually," Ruth said. They were shopping for some work appropriate clothes, of which Ruth had very few. Ruth did not enjoy clothes shopping but Kate did, which meant she made a depressive event much better.

"What size are you again?"

"Ten," Ruth said, unenthusiastically rifling through the racks of clothing. Kate had the eye for it, Ruth didn't.

"So how are things going with your man?" Kate asked.

"Well," she said. "He's had to go away for a few days for work. And with me being in Oxford, its not ideal."

"You miss him?"

"Yeah I do," she agreed. "It'll be easier once I'm in London. Which will be soon because I got confirmation on a flat. I just need to pay the deposit which I'm doing later tonight."

"What's it like?"

"Empty, cheap and in central London," Ruth said. "I couldn't say no, even though I'm lacking in furniture and everything will be a cheap flat pack."

"Look at you getting your life together," Kate said. "While we're sort of on the subject, maybe Harry will appreciate these."

Ruth looked up and saw Kate waving some very flimsy knickers in her direction.

"Kate!"

"You're not telling me you're not having sex," Kate said, her voice quiet. "Especially after that night in my brothers flat."

"I'm so sorry about that," Ruth said for the hundredth time. "I'd forgotten you were even there."

"Mm, all that was needed was no logical thought and a horizontal surface eh?" Ruth blushed profusely. "Don't worry about it Ruth. But would some new underwear hurt?"

"Kate, we are shopping so I have something to wear to work, not for something to impress Harry in the bedroom."

"So you agree it would impress him then?" Kate said. "Go on, how is the sex? I haven't had any for nearly a year, let me be a voyeur."

"Kate, I am not giving you details of our sex life," Ruth said firmly, picking up some things to try on.

"I mean, I only caught a quick glimpse of him but he looks like he knows what he's doing in the bedroom," Kate went on.

"Yes he does, and I enjoy it," Ruth said, blushing only a little. "That's all you're getting." Ruth looked at the lace underwear and bit her lip. "Maybe new underwear wouldn't be such a bad idea." Kate giggled as Ruth laughed too.

* * *

Ruth was sat in her empty flat, waiting by the phone. Harry was due back today and she wanted to hear from him desperately. She'd left a message for him with her new phone number which had just been connected and was waiting. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she sighed, debating whether or not to answer it. She thought she probably should and walked slowly to the door. Another knock. "I'm coming," she said, unlocking it. She opened the door and to her surprise saw Harry. "God what happened to you?"

"It looks worse than it is," he said. "Its just a black eye." It might well be, but his left eye was purple and swelled shut.

"Come in," she said moving aside and letting him into her house. She reached for him and looked at his eye. After the shock of seeing him like that it didn't look too bad. Her palm caressed his face slowly. "How are you?"

"Apart from my eye aching, I'm fine," he said.

"I've missed you," she said, her eyes wide. She reached for him and kissed him, intending it to be slow. It didn't last long. He made it so much more passionate and breathtaking. His hands reached for her and held her tightly as their tongues reacquainted themselves with each other. She pulled his shirt up, her hands running across his chest as their kiss continued.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked raggedly. Ruth pointed in the direction and Harry grinned. He lifted her up into his arms, his hands on her bum and carried her through to the bedroom as she laughed against his neck, kissing and licking his skin delightfully. He dropped her on the mattress as they rapidly undressed each other.

It was quick, rough and totally primal. Ruth found herself screaming more than once with her intense satisfaction. Afterwards the detached part of her brain wondered if she'd already pissed her new neighbours off. Then she thought that was probably the least important thing. She felt Harry's hand resting on her breast.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Mm? Why?"

"For using you," he said. "That was selfish of me. I never should have come to see you just off of an operation. Too much adrenaline."

"Whoa, hang on a minute," Ruth said, leaning on her elbow to look at him. "What are you talking about? It was an enthusiastic and intense hello. Not something to apologise for, you know I enjoyed it." She couldn't help the lazy smile that appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry," he said. Very gently he touched her left breast and she saw a bite mark there. She hadn't even felt it. Then his fingers went lower and followed a scratch mark down her ribcage in a vivid red line. Her chest was littered with small red marks from their violent reunion. To stop his hand from wandering across the marks she grabbed it and held it tightly.

"I wanted and needed that, just as much as you," she said. "Don't apologise."

"Ruth…"

"I mean it," she said. She rolled over so he'd stop looking at the damage, and instead had to look at her face. "I'm just glad you're here. I worried about you when you were away."

"Selfishly I'm glad," he said, a shadow of a smile returning to his face. "It's nice to know someone cares about me enough to worry."

"If you could refrain from getting punched in the eye again I'd appreciate it," she said. "I like it when you can look at me properly. With both eyes."

"I'll do my best," he said.

"How did you find my house?" she asked as she pulled the duvet over them both. There was a silence. "Oh."

"Based on your phone number," he admitted. "I looked you up because I wanted to surprise you. Do you mind?"

She was silent for a long minute. "No. As long as you don't make a habit. You arriving here was… a good surprise."

"Good," he agreed. "I'm sorry I bit you. I was…"

"Distracted?"

"Yeah, lets go with that," he agreed. He kissed her again and then they both drifted into a contented sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry woke first the next morning and looked at Ruth's sleeping face. She really was exquisitely beautiful. He kissed her hair and got up, careful not to disturb her. The room was almost completely empty. It was very clear that she'd just moved in. The only thing in the room apart from the bed and their scattered clothes was her diploma, framed on the wall. He hadn't even asked her how her graduation had gone. He'd been too selfish to. He felt a slight twinge of guilt but tried to push it away. He went into her tiny kitchen, off of the living room and was pleased that at the very least she had tea and milk. If nothing more substantial for breakfast. The kettle was sitting in an open box marked "kitchen" so he got it out and made their drinks.

Going back into the bedroom Ruth was just beginning to wake. With a smile he got back in bed. "Hmm," she moaned.

"I have some tea," Harry said.

"Great," she said sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Seven," he said. "I have to go soon. Unfortunately." Ruth shrugged. "How was your graduation? I forgot to ask last night. What with…"

"That hello," she finished for him. "It was good," Ruth said. "It was nice to have my mum come and see me. And I'm thrilled that I finally have my degree." She sighed. "When do you have to go?"

"Soon," he said. "Sorry. I need to go home, change of clothes and all that before I go back to the salt mines."

"Mm," Ruth said. "I guess I need to make my flat more homey too."

"Yes," he said. "Seems to be just a bed at the moment. No other furniture at all."

"Well, all we needed was the bed," she said with a smile. "I'm working on it," she said in response to his smile. Harry peeled back the duvet and looked at the marks on her breast. "Forget it," she said, grabbing the duvet back to cover herself.

"I do feel a bit bad," he said. "I'm so…"

"Sh," she said, cutting off his apology by covering his mouth with her fingers. "You also have some fine red scratches down your back, but I'm not apologising." He kissed the top of her fingers delicately, his tongue flicking out to taste her. She shivered but then pulled away. There was no use getting worked up when they had limited time together. "You should go to work," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I might succumb to your charms and pin you to the bed and not allow you to move," Ruth said.

"Sounds tempting."

"Harry don't," she said firmly. "You don't have the time."

"As much as I'd like to argue, you're right." He took a gulp of his tea and got out of bed, starting to get dressed.

"I like your bum," she said, watching the asset in question before he covered up.

"Oh do you?" he questioned, smiling at her charmingly. "I'll remember that." She laughed lightly. "Can I take you to dinner on Friday night?"

"Yes," she said swiftly. "We both know how well our last dinner went."

"That we do." He leaned over her and kissed her goodbye. "I'll call you when I've booked somewhere."

"Good."

"Bye." She lay back and smiled to herself as he left her flat, the door closing quietly. She felt loose limbed, well loved and even though a couple of places on her body were starting to smart a little, it was in a delicious way.

Rolling over she put her face into Harry's pillow and breathed in deeply. He smelt so good. Masculine and so enticing. With a sigh she pulled the covers over her and slipped off to sleep again. She'd never been more comfortable.

* * *

Harry was at a restaurant waiting for Ruth. He was early so he wasn't expecting her quite yet and had been a little presumptuous, ordering a bottle of white wine. He poured himself a glass when out of the corner of his eye he saw her enter the restaurant, her back to him. "You're early," he said, picking his glass up.

"Really?" Sarah smiled at Harry's shocked face as she sat down in Ruth's seat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, face like thunder.

"I followed you," she said.

"That's how, that doesn't answer why," Harry said. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Ruth right?"

Harry sighed. "Yes. I don't think my date would appreciate you sitting in her seat." He spoke harshly but it simply bounced off of her with her casually happy smile

"What's she got that I don't?" Sarah asked easily, pouring herself a glass of wine which made Harry's blood boil.

"Integrity," Harry said. "And she doesn't use men for sex either unlike some I could mention."

"Oh she's young, give her time," Sarah said. She slipped her foot out of her shoe and started running her toes up the inside of his thigh. As soon as Harry felt that he pushed his chair away from her, forcing his body not to react to her touch. "From what I hear she's a naïve twenty one year old who's only just graduated. Does she have that wide eyed innocence that you seem to be so fond of in your affairs?"

"Do not look into her," Harry said sharply. "And if you think you are encouraging me to sleep with you by insulting her then you must be delusional."

"Oh relax Harry," she said taking a sip of wine. "You used to be fun and laidback."

"I used to be single too," he said. "When it wouldn't hurt anyone to flirt with you. And yes Sarah, it was fun." She smiled at him teasingly and he restrained himself from saying something cutting by reminding himself that he had to work with her. "You are a good friend and colleague. If you keep pushing for more, it will all be forgotten."

"Fine," Sarah said. "I know when I'm beaten." She took a deep gulp of wine and put the glass back on the table. "It won't work you know. No one but a spy will understand what you do Harry. Trust me on that," she added in a regretful tone which had Harry feeling sympathy for her in spite of her poor attempts at flirting.

"I believe you're in my seat." Sarah turned around and Harry's eyes flicked up towards Ruth who was looking at the intruder not unkindly, but warily.

"You must be Ruth," Sarah said, a fake smile on her face. "I'm Sarah. I work with Harry at the department of pensions."

"Oh I doubt that," Ruth said lightly. The look that passed between the two women made it clear that Ruth knew what Harry did for a living. "I'm not late am I?" she asked Harry pointedly.

"Not at all," he said, his hazel eyes warm when they looked at Ruth. "Sarah, I'd quite like you to leave."

"Fine," she said, finishing the wine glass and getting up. "See you on Monday Harry. You should put some ice on your eye." Neither of them spoke, watching the tall and elegant brunette leave the restaurant and hail a taxi. Once she was gone Harry turned to Ruth, her blue eyes almost on fire.

"Ruth…"

"Should I be angry? Concerned? Worried?"

"Ruth…"

"I'm thirty seconds late Harry and you invite a replacement to sit in on our date and drink our wine?" she asked, her face a mixture of incredulity and hurt.

"I did not invite her," Harry said firmly. "I didn't want her here. Please sit down." If he hadn't spoke so calmly she wouldn't have sat. Instead she unbuttoned her coat, hung it on the back of her chair and sat down. But not before Harry saw her beautiful black dress which hugged her curves exquisitely. It was low cut and showed off her pale skin beautifully. he knew that she'd only recently bought it without her having to say a word.

"You look incredible," he said honestly. She smiled slightly, her face softening to him.

"Why was she here?" Ruth asked.

"Apparently she'd followed me," Harry said. "I certainly didn't invite her or ask her to help herself to your wine. But I couldn't tell her to fuck off because I work with her. That would provide some awkward moments at work next week."

"And her foot sliding between your legs under a restaurant table doesn't?" Ruth asked. That was when Harry realised he had chosen a window table. She must have seen that from outside and he felt mortified.

* * *

**How horrible am I for leaving it there? Thank you so much for the reviews so far. I'm back at work now so my updating speed will slow down. More when its written. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about those who couldn't read Ch 14 yesterday. I think the problems sorted itself out now. Thank you to those who did leave me feedback, here's the next part...**

* * *

"Did you see me push away from the table when she did that?"

"Why do you think I came in the restaurant in the first place?" she said, a slight smile on her face. She put the glass Sarah had used on another table and grabbed a fresh glass, pouring herself some wine. "Have you slept with her?"

"Before I met you," he said, knowing that admitting it to her would be better than lying in the long run. And he planned to have a long run with Ruth. She sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter."

"I know," she said. "It was just a surprise. Seeing some confident and beautiful spy sitting next to you, her foot rising up your leg."

"You don't have to worry," he said. "I have no desire to sleep with anyone." She looked at him for a moment. "Anyone else," he edited. "As obviously I have rather a weak spot for sleeping with you." Her face broke out into a broad smile at that and he felt relief.

"Good," she said. Ruth opened her menu and Harry smiled at the fact she wasn't going to leave. But he had to be an idiot and open his mouth again.

"Ruth, you have to trust me," he said quietly. "There are going to be times when I will be alone with attractive women. It's inevitable."

"I know," she said. "I do trust you," she added after a moment. She reached across the table and held his hand for a moment. " If you ever make me regret the trust I have in you… if you ever sleep with another woman I will castrate you."

"Fair enough," he said. She smiled and looked at the menu. Once they'd ordered she reached across and held his hand for a moment. He smiled at her and they talked about normal things, like literature and TV. It was a most enjoyable night, in spite of the shaky beginning.

* * *

They made a snap decision to go to Harry's and when they got to his bedroom Ruth took the lead. This was the first time she'd initiated anything physical between them and he was enjoying the change. She pulled her own zipper down and stepped out of her dress as Harry looked at her gorgeous body, covered only by some very flimsy underwear and he bit his lip so he didn't leap on her. She kissed him passionately as his hands drifted soft as a whisper over her body. She pulled his shirt off and drew back to look over his chest, her fingertips tracing the lines of his body.

"Lie down," she quietly demanded. He did, only pausing to rid himself of shoes and socks. On his back, he was surprised and pleased when Ruth straddled him, her hands still gently exploring him. She leaned forward and kissed the hollow of his throat, his fingers threading through her hair. He slipped his hand to her shoulder and pushed his fingers under her bra strap.

"This needs to go," he said.

"In a minute," she said, moving further down his chest. Harry smiled and let her do this, revelling in her confidence. Soon she got to his belt, and she straightened up, quickly removing his trousers and boxers so he was naked. She smiled and ran her fingertips along his hardening length teasingly.

"Ruth…" he half groaned. She laughed for a moment and then lowered her mouth to his penis, her tongue flicking over him. He couldn't help himself, he laced his fingers in her hair and urged her on while trying not to thrust into her mouth. His breathing was ragged, and she knew he was trying to contain himself.

"Harry, let go," she said before returning to her task, her hand cupping his balls gently. She carefully ran her teeth along the length of him before running her tongue over the head three times in quick succession, making him come with a shudder and a moan. She swallowed and then rested her head on his stomach for a moment, his hand stroking her arm softly.

"I think it's at least fair for you to remove your bra," he said.

"Fine," she said. She removed what was left of her clothing quickly and efficiently until she was as naked as he. Laying next to him her eyes flicked close as he started to lick and suck at her breasts deliciously. It felt like a little part of heaven, and he was so good at it. Much to her surprise she felt herself getting close to orgasm. She hadn't thought it was possible just from her breasts being stimulated like this. Her breathing became ragged and he knew perfectly well what he was doing. Very gently he bit her nipple and she came.

Opening her eyes a few moments later she saw him watching her with something very akin to male satisfaction. "What are you smirking at?"

"You," he said. "I love getting you worked up like that."

"Oh do you?" she said. She moved her hand down his body to his soft penis, slightly disappointed that he wasn't yet ready for her again. But that might not last long, she thought optimistically as she stroked him. He was already getting hard, and he had a twinkle in his eye.

"You're insatiable," he said.

"It seems like you're more than willing," Ruth replied, running her thumb over him. "Or at least parts of you are." He kissed her deeply and felt his body reacting to the contact. He moved so his hand was between her legs, stroking her. She was already wet and ready for him. He pushed a finger inside her warmth and she moaned in satisfaction, arching towards him. "Oh Harry… God!" She pulled away from him, but only so she could straddle him and join their bodies together with gasps from the pair of them. It was slow, sensual and gentle, their urgent need for climax already having been fulfilled. When it was over she collapsed on top of him, her body covered in sweat, completely exhausted. He opened his eyes, only to pull the sheets over them and then he fell asleep, almost instantly.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Ruth managed to make her flat more like a home. She had some furniture and a proper wooden bookcase, which was important to her. She'd never had a proper bookcase before, at uni her books were just in piles on the floor and in cupboards. To have her books properly displayed meant a lot to her, even if it had taken all day to get it up into her flat on the third floor.

She actually felt like she lived here now, which was good because she started her job on Monday. Harry was taking her to see a movie tomorrow night, which would most likely end up in them being horizontal in one or other of their beds. Not that that was a bad way to finish up a night, because it wasn't. She smiled to herself. She realised she was happy. Totally and completely happy. It felt so good. Ruth hadn't had the easiest childhood, and she had suffered when her father had died. She had always been more of a daddy's girl and never got on well with her mother. The fact that Elizabeth remarried less than six months after her father had died hadn't helped either. So Ruth had thrown herself into her school work, determined to escape the grief that kept threatening to drown her. And she had done the same, to a lesser degree at Oxford. She had been on less than six dates in her life before she met Harry, and none of them had been exciting or even mildly interesting.

Harry was different, and she knew it wasn't just the sex. If that had been all he'd wanted she'd have run a mile from him. Even though it had happened quickly between them she knew he hadn't planned it. She had no previous experience but she knew that he was great in bed. The way he made her feel, how he was soft and gentle, but could also be desperate and urgent. But he was a man, an attractive intelligent man who made her laugh and smile. She felt comfortable and content when she was with him. Ruth took in a deep breath as something occurred to her. It hit her with the clarity of an oncoming train. She was totally and completely, 100% in love with him. When had that happened? When had she lost her grip on her sanity and allowed herself to fall completely in love with a spy who was sixteen years her senior? It was ridiculous! Unthinkable. She'd known him what? Two months? No, she was Ruth Evershed, the completely practical totally logical and most intelligent woman in her class. She was not going to fall for him. She couldn't. She had a plan, and nowhere in that plan was the idea of falling in love with someone right out of college.

But as she got into bed that night she knew it was too late. She was in love with Harry Pearce, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**If you have time I'd love to read a review, thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's hoping the chapter actually shows up this morning.**

* * *

"Are you all right?" Harry asked the next night as they walked by the Thames. She'd been quiet all evening and seemed less than interested in the film they'd seen. It was a seventeenth century historical piece which she'd really wanted to see, so he didn't understand her sudden disinterest, both in the film and him it seemed.

"Yes," she said. "Sorry I'm such lousy company tonight. I don't mean to be."

"Are you nervous for your job on Monday?"

"Yes," she agreed honestly even though it wasn't what was really bothering her.  
He knew that telling her it would all be fine would be less than useless as Ruth didn't want to hear it. So he changed the subject. "Did you enjoy the film? The parts you were watching I mean."

"God, Harry I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well you look absolutely ravishing," he said. Ruth smiled slightly. There was still enough daylight for him to see her rolling her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly to him, looking into her eyes. "Talk to me," he said. "Whatever it is, whatever's wrong, just talk to me. I'm not going to run away from you or give up on you." She nodded once and then leaned in and breathed in his scent on his shirt. When she felt calm enough she drew back and looked in his eyes.

"I got scared," she admitted. "Last night, I was just thinking to myself and I got scared."

"Of what?" he asked calmly. "Of me? Do I frighten you?" He lightened his touch on her waist, not wanting her to ever be afraid of him.

"No," she said quickly. "Of course you don't. Hold me the way you were," she added with a smile. He did, adding in a kiss for good measure.

"That's the face I like to see," he said. "You're smiling." He kissed her again. "So what scared you?"

"The way I feel about you," she said. "I actually spent some time thinking about it last night and it frightened me."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Because I'm in love with you. And I've never been in love before. It scared me. It still does scare me to be honest. Its too soon, and I know that and I like how things are going between us. I don't expect you to…" He shut her up by the simple expedient of putting his lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. When he parted from her, her heart was racing.

"Ruth, I love you," he said.

"You don't have to, just because I…"

"Be quiet now," he said putting his index finger over her lips. "You're speaking rubbish." He kissed her passionately and for a few moments Ruth forgot the conversation they were having. He pulled back and laced his hands in her hair. "I love you. Even when you're babbling." She smiled and leaned in, resting her head against his chest. He stroked her back softly, ignoring the fact they were standing in the middle of a London street.

"So at the risk of getting slapped in the face," Harry whispered into her ear. "Yours or mine?"

"That wouldn't deserver a slap. Mine," Ruth said. "It actually looks like a home now."

"Good," he said. He kissed her passionately and Ruth found herself breathless. "Lets go." She laughed and held his hand as they walked on.

* * *

Ruth unlocked her door and collapsed on her sofa. It had been a long, gruelling, exhausting day at work. But she felt good that she hadn't made a fool of herself and she actually could do the data handling she'd been given. She'd had a desk which was little more than a cubby with a computer which probably cost more than she'd earn in a year. But it was a job she could do and that made her happy. She'd got home late simply because she wanted to get to grips with the system. She didn't want to be the new girl all week, or worse all month.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Jesus Harry, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he said, not looking the least bit apologetic. Instead he had a wide grin on his face.

"You broke into my flat," she said simply. "Oh God, you broke into my flat!"

"Calm down," he said. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Don't break into my house!"

"You need better security."

"Harry…"

"I mean it," he said firmly. "It took me two minutes. Please, as a favour to me will you let me have better security installed? I want you safe."

Ruth sighed, angry with him for breaking in, even though he had a point. "Fine. But you do not break into my flat again."

"I won't," he said. "How was your first day?"

"Good," she said. "I enjoyed it. I'm pleased I took the job."

"I'm glad," he said. "There's some champagne in the fridge. To celebrate."

"You didn't know it would be a success," Ruth said.

"I know you," he replied. "You weren't going to fail." She smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you."

* * *

Time passed. The heat of the summer faded into a cold and wet autumn. Throughout the week Harry and Ruth barely saw each other. They both worked long hours, and when they got to their respective homes they did little else apart from sleep. Which meant Friday nights had become an eventful time of day, when they spent the weekend together, both in and out of bed. Usually they only parted on Sunday nights when the working week was looming once again. Ruth felt surprised when it already seemed that October was fading and she needed to get Harry a birthday present. He hadn't told her when it was but MI5 wasn't the only institution that could hack into databases. She knew it was November the first but she didn't know what to buy him. She'd taken a day off of work to peruse the shops because he'd notice if she went on the weekend.

Eventually she found a good cricket book which she thought he'd like and a decent bottle of whisky. There. That should do the trick.

* * *

Ruth rang his doorbell the evening of the first of November and heard him shuffling to answer it. "Hi," she said as he opened the door. "I come bearing gifts."

"How did you know?" Harry asked, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Ruth moved past him into his warm house and out of the cold air.

"I have my ways," she said. "Happy birthday."

"Spy."

"I believe that's your job," she said. She kissed him and enjoyed it for a moment before pressing the gifts to him. "Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday?"

"Because I don't need anything," he said. "I already have you, what else could I possibly want?"

"That's really sweet," she said. "I'll take them back then."

"Fine," he agreed with a laugh. "Come in." They settled themselves on the sofa and Harry opened his presents. "Oh that was a good ashes year," he said, flicking through the pages. "And an excellent whisky. Thank you." He kissed her briefly and then wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"I've been thinking…" Ruth said. "I'd like you to meet my mum and step dad."

"Oh, so the presents were to butter me up?"

"No, you get presents when you turn a year older, did you never learn that?" Ruth said easily.

"Look Ruth, I would love to meet your parents. I would. But they won't like me."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ruth, you're twenty one, I'm thirty seven now. They will hate me on principle," Harry said calmly. He stroked her arm gently. "But I will meet them. If you want me to."

"I do," she said. "It doesn't really matter to me whether they like you or not, but I want my mother to know I'm in a relationship that's important to me. You're important to me."

"I'm glad," he said. "And you're important to me to."

"You've never mentioned your parents," she said.

"My mum's dead," he said simply. "Heart failure. My father… he's in a home. He has Alzheimer's."

"Oh God Harry," she said. "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"I haven't seen him in two years," Harry said sadly. Ruth frowned "I look like my uncle, his brother. There's a bitter feud between them. It makes him angry to see me and it gets his blood pressure up dangerously high. I tried to keep visiting but he doesn't remember he even has a son. It's easier to stay away, for both of us. Maybe it's cowardly." He shrugged.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "I wouldn't have mentioned it had I known."

"It's all right," he said. "Well it's not, but there's nothing I can do about it. I've accepted it and I make sure he's comfortable. He's well treated and looked after." She said nothing but held him gently. "So, you'd like me to meet your parents?"

"Yes," she said. "I would like that very much."

"Well let me know when and I'll be there," he said.

"You mean it?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes," he said. She kissed him deeply as hands began to wander. "Shall we go upstairs?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with right here?"

"I think I got very lucky in you Ruth Evershed."

"You did," she said with a laugh. He chuckled against her neck delightfully.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruth looked at her watch anxiously. "He's late," her mother said with pursed lips. They were sitting in a restaurant waiting for Harry to arrive, and him being late wasn't making a fabulous first impression.

"I know," Ruth said slightly worried about him. "He'll be here, he'll be caught up at work or something. He knows this is important." She looked at her stepfather who smiled reassuringly at her.

"You are going to be nice aren't you?" David asked Elizabeth.

"Of course I am," she said indignantly. "If he ever shows up," she added under her breath

"Mum," Ruth said quietly. "Please. He means a lot to me."

"I'll be nice," she said, her eyes wide with innocence. "You said he was older than you?"

"Yes he is," Ruth said, hoping her mother wouldn't make an issue of it. "But it doesn't matter. Oh, here he is," she added, seeing him walk in and scan the restaurant for them. He caught her eye and smiled, making a direct beeline for their table.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," he said, leaning over to kiss Ruth on the cheek as she smiled at him. "There was a major traffic accident, it took ages to get here. So sorry."

"It's fine," Elizabeth said with a forced smile on her face.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs Collins," he said, shaking her hand.

"Elizabeth please," she said. "And nice to meet you too Harry."

"I'm David," he stepfather said, taking Harry's hand in turn. David had a rather more genuine smile on his face and Ruth was pleased that her stepfather for one wasn't judging him. They sat down and Harry squeezed Ruth's hand under the table. She felt grateful for the reassurance as they opened their menus.

Once they'd ordered and had their drinks Elizabeth turned to Harry and Ruth instinctively knew that the interrogation was about to begin. "So Harry, what do you do?"

"I work in the department of pensions," he said swiftly, squeezing Ruth's hand in reassurance under the table.

"A politician?"

"Not really," he said. "I file papers and do research and the like. It really is quite boring, but it pays the bills."

"Mm," Elizabeth replied, taking a sip of her wine. "Have you ever been married?"

"Mum!"

"It's a reasonable question," she defended.

"It's fine," Harry said, throwing Ruth a warning look. "No, I haven't," he said. "Never found the right woman." He looked at Ruth and she managed to blush vividly.

"So Harry," David said interrupting the charged atmosphere. "Are you a sporting man?"

"I like rugby and cricket," he said. "I was a fair batsman when I played regularly. Haven't in years though. Too busy."

"I was there in 1985 when England won," David said with a smile. "That amazing ashes series."

"You're kidding!" Harry said loudly. "I tried to get tickets and couldn't."

"It was an amazing atmosphere," David said.

"That'll be it, they'll be off now," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of wine. Ruth looked at Harry and saw that her mother was right. They were debating on the pros and cons of different English and Australian bowlers and Ruth knew that look on his face. He'd let go of her hand and barely seemed aware of her but she didn't mind. She'd rather he was comfortable than awkward silences which she'd expected beforehand. "Did you have to pick a cricket man?"

"Mum…"

"Just saying," she added with a smile. The cricket discussion took them right through to when their meals were delivered.

"I'm sorry Ruth, we must be boring you to death," Harry said, as if remembering she was still there.

"It's okay," she said. He kissed her cheek gently once more, ignoring the fact they were in company. She smiled at him warmly and felt her stomach flutter with happiness before she picked up her fork.

* * *

"It was lovely to meet you," Harry said at the end of their meal.

"And you," Elizabeth said pleasantly. They walked outside and Ruth hugged her mother goodbye. Then she walked down the street with Harry in silence until she'd left her parents behind.

"Thank you," she said. "For being so charming."

"Of course I was going to be charming," he said. "And I'm really sorry but I have to go." She frowned. "It wasn't a traffic accident earlier, that's the story we're pumping."

"What happened?" she asked. "If you can tell me I mean."

"An IRA dissident tried to assassinate the Prime minister. He failed but caused an awful lot of mayhem in Whitehall. The tyres of a car were shot out and the car crashed into a tanker carrying petrol. The flames are awful. I have to go back to Thames House."

"Of course, I understand," she said, nodding. "You didn't have to come. I'd have been mad, but it was only a stupid dinner. It doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Certainly not as much as your job. How much trouble are you in for cutting out and leaving to be with me."

"Not much," he lied. "Look, you needed me here and I wasn't going to let you down." He put his palm to her face and stroked her skin and his warmth felt wonderful, so contrary to the cold air. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a taxi and hailed it.

"Thank you," she said fervently. "For pushing work out of the way for me."

"You're welcome," he said. "Oh come here." He kissed her deeply and passionately, tongues stroking each other deliciously. She felt like the most loved woman on the planet and she laughed as his hands went to her bum and squeezed, almost possessively.

"Take care," Ruth said.

"I will," he promised. He got into the back of the waiting cab and drove off. She watched until he was out of sight and sighed. Turning around to go to the tube, she saw her mother watching her.

"Hi," Ruth said when she walked within earshot. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said, a faint smile on her face. "Just wanted to talk to you."

"Are you going to criticize Harry mum? Because I'm really not in the mood to hear it. It's late and I just want to sleep."

"No, I wasn't going to criticise him," Elizabeth said softly. "I was going to tell you that I think he's a good man. I know he was trying to make a good impression, but I think he is a good man."

"He is," Ruth said firmly. "But I'm glad you agree."

"Ruth, you were never a particularly happy child or teenager," Elizabeth said. "And I can see he makes you happy. So the age doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would."

"Thank you mum," she said. "From you, that's high praise."

"Oh come on Ruth, I'm not that bad, give me a break."

"Sorry," she said honestly. "I didn't mean that."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said dignified. She gave her daughter a surprise hug. Ruth smiled into her mothers embrace.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"And I'm glad you like him."

"Promise me something," Elizabeth said. "Promise me you won't fall head over heels in love with him, get married and pregnant before you have the chance to live your own life."

"What?"

"I don't want you to be so young and saddled with a husband and baby before you've even lived. Just promise me that."

"I promise I won't do anything without thinking it through," Ruth said.

"You're thinking of marrying him?!" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"No, I'm not," she said. "It's too soon, I know that and I have no hankering to be someone's wife. But if he asked me… I don't think I'd say no."

"Oh Ruth," her mother said sadly. "I just want you well and happy."

"I am on both fronts," she said.

"I have to go, David's waiting for me at the hotel. It's been very good to see you Ruth." She hugged her one more time before walking off, a smile on her face.

"Bye mum."

* * *

**A bit stumped on where to go from here. I'm sure something will come to me though. Thank you for the reviews so far :)**


	18. Epilogue

**I don't want to keep this story dragging on, so I'm going to make this the finishing point. Sorry to those who wanted this to carry on for longer...**

* * *

It was Christmas eve and Ruth and Harry were curled up on his sofa, drinking wine and watching the TV. It was most comfortable, especially as Harry had started playing with her hair gently. "I need to talk to you," Harry said.

"Oh God," Ruth grumbled, pointing the remote at the TV to switch it off. "What is it?"

"It's not bad," he said reassuringly. "I wanted your opinion."

"On what?"

"My boss is retiring in the new year," he said. "I wondered… if I should go for his job. I wanted your opinion."

"Why?"

"Because I value your opinion," he said.

"Right," she said. "I'm going to ask a really simple question. Can you do the job?"

"I'm fairly certain I can," he said. "I have noticed in the past couple of years its really irritated me when Jack's made what I consider to be wrong decisions."

"Then why wouldn't you go for it?"

"It's long hours," he said. "Plus it might be a weight on my conscience. If I make the wrong decision that kills so many people. I don't know if I could live with that. I don't know what to do. But I do know at some point soon I am going to be moved to a desk job."

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting old. They like young agents just out of college to do the really dangerous stuff. Once I get past 40 I can't see me staying where I am. I think I'll be moved behind a desk, and I don't know if I'll get another opportunity like this one."

"That sounds like you've made your mind up," she said softly. "Its your choice. I don't want to influence you one way or the other, its not my place."

"You're my girlfriend, you get a say," he said firmly, kissing her cheek lightly. "I want your opinion."

"Well, I think you want to go for the job," she said slowly. "Otherwise you wouldn't even be thinking about it. Will it mean you go away more often?"

"No," he said. "I'll only leave the country for my holidays. I won't need to leave London for work any more."

"That's good," she said. "I do worry when you very occasionally leave the country. I just like knowing you're safe."

"Selfishly, I do quite like it that you worry about me," he said stroking her arm. "Maybe I should go for it."

"Do," she said with a smile. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I love you," he said, kissing her intensely. "I wondered if you'd like to go to Rome with me."

"That took a turn," Ruth said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well, I know you have some holiday coming up," he said. "I thought we could go to Rome together. If you'd like to go?"

"Of course I would," she said. "Rome sounds like an incredible city and I've never been."

"You know what? Neither have I," he said. "I've been many places but Italy isn't one of them."

"I'd love that," Ruth said. "Honestly. Rome sounds… fabulous."

"I thought of Paris but then I remembered how unimpressed you were with it."

"You remember that?" she asked. "I told you that in passing on our first date months and months ago."

"I try and remember everything about you," he said. He brushed her soft hair away from her face again. Her lips looked irresistible and he kissed her again, long minutes before he stopped.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing her again. They were both so happy it felt like the best Christmas either of them had ever had.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, in spite of the long break between completing this fic!**


End file.
